


You give me chills

by imera



Series: hp-humpdrabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a strange and secret relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	You give me chills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp-humpdrabbles at livejournal, inspired by the song 'A Little Taste' by Skyler Stonestreet.
> 
> Un-betaed

Her whole body was pushed hard against the wall, Katie moaned deeply- she loved the rough treatment. He moved behind her, pushing his body against hers, grinding his hardening cock against her firm arse.

“Do you want me?” he whispered next to her ear.

“Yes,” she replied.

His tongue licked her earlobe before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his playful ministrations while his hands travelled down her body until they found the edge of her skirt. Slowly, they moved under her skirt and up till he found her knickers.

He let go of her ear and said one word which sent chills down her already aching body. “Beg,”

She struggled to find the words. “Please, fuck me,” she unashamedly begged.

His fingers hooked her knickers and pulled them down her legs. She gasped when the chilled air came in contact with her wet and pulsing entrance. Carefully his fingers caressed the swollen lips between her legs, until her breath hitched in her throat.

“More,” she moaned. He pushed his finger into her, twirling it around until she struggled to stand on her own legs. A second finger soon followed, making her whole body shiver.

“I must have you now,” he growled and pulled his fingers out of her wet entrance. Katie wanted to complain, but knew something wonderful would soon follow. Graham pulled out his cock and placed it between her legs, and with a single thrust, he was inside her.

He moaned against her neck and she gasped against the wall. Together, they moved in a rhythm that brought both closer to the edge. Unable to wait for much longer, she moved her hand between her legs and rubbed her swollen clit. It didn’t take long before she felt the familiar feeling that spread from his guts.

“More,” she ordered. He knew well what was about to happen and grasped her hips with a firm grip, pounding harder into her until she screamed in ecstasy.

He wasn’t able to hold himself, and came deep into her, grunting until his body relaxed and he could pull himself out of Katie.

Neither one were able to stand for much longer and fell down on the cold stone.

“One month left,” Katie said, watching him.

Graham turned his head around and looked at Katie. “Yes,” he replied. She didn’t know how she felt about him graduating from Hogwarts. A part of her was glad, because it meant they had a better chance at beating Slytherin at Quidditch, but another part was sad because it meant she would be alone again.

They continued to watch each other in silence, knowing there wasn’t much they could do besides accepting things as they were, and hope that their paths would cross again.


End file.
